clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corai
Corai, better known as President Alistair Corai is a very successful business-penguin all across the world. He is just 16 years old, and is already a successful business-penguin. He owns things such as countries and companies. His idol is Ninjinian - and soon became almost like him. Corai has two, three, four, five! FIVE puffles, and is currently living in Chi Con, the country he is president of. (He's not that much of a ruler, though.) He is oblivious to the crush Dara has on him and pals around with Leez when he goes out and about. Background Early Life When he was young, Corai was marooned on a small island that he called "Chi Con". He noticed that there were many resources on the island -- soda and Ditto roots, fresh water, clams, crabs, fish, mullets, and small squids. As he was growing up he was deemed "funny and cute", so everyone treated him like a Mwa Mwa Penguin. He hated Mwa Mwa Penguins. He dressed in bunny clothes, made to hug teddy bears, even talk like one. Everyone then stopped treating him badly after he managed to actully make someone cry. Others outside of school still did though. He lived there for many years, living on all those luxuries. His parents' location was unknown, and only knows a few that are in his family. Current Status He also had a great great great grandfather who was a ninja. he has a potion that stops him from turning red to black feathers. He now controls it at will. He also has a ninja mask and ninja suit his great great great grand father passed down form each generation. Corai isn't a very active leader. In fact, he's down right apathetic. This isn't to say he's a bad leader, no, it is just that he's a lazy one. With the exception of Royal Town (where he lives), Chi Con is in a state of sheer anarchy. Outside of Royal Town sits a sprawling mess of ghettoes and dilapiated buildings where all sorts of monsters and cretins take refuge. Chi Con became a safe haven for monsters and off-the-wall weirdos, and, because of the lack of enforcement, Mister Icarius managed to place his largest branch of Icarius SadCo, Inc., in the country. He makes it his business to make the ghettos of Chi Con miserable. It's too bad, though, that this is thwarted by Corai when he goes exploring his own country, and by Leez, the lazy glutton who usually accompanies him on such trips. Puffle care He may lead a very small country, but he also has a very small volunteer job to keep puffles loved and happy. Who doesnt wanna do THAT? Puffles * Surray - Corai has no idea Surray is actually evil. One of the Yishrans Corai cares for. * Terry - Terry is Corai's favorite puffle. *Artist - Corai's mischeous yellow puffle, basicly a more crazy and evil Lemon. A Yishran! *JayJay - Corai's pink puffle, also a Yishran. *Oble - ANOTHER Yishran, does he adopt every Yishran he sees?!? Those are the only puffles he actually deems his "pets." He has cared for A LOT more then just them. If you saw how many, you would think he is obbsesed with puffles, which is probably true. Instruments Strangley enough Corai have been spotted playing a electric guitar before, He appears to be so-so but he says "I only to it to spite Xorai" cause Xorai have been trying to learn to play that instrument. He is not actually that good. He also have been seen making music with bells with Dara for "Coins for Change". "Its a tradition to donate", he says. Weaknesses Corai as quite a few weaknesses *Fear of heights, for example if he goes to high up he will either Faint, scream his head off, or just plain stand still as a tree * Fear of going underground, He is terrified of the underground and will run as fast as he can to get out, though if it's not that underground he can go underground. *He is kinda' too nice at times so he may accidently let villians be his friend, this could be his downfall one day. Quotes *Bonjour ami, Mai-je vous aider aujourd'hui? *Vous n'avez pas! Don't get me faire un club! *Bonjour, Mon nom est Corai Unki, What's your name? * "FUDGE? What's fudge again?" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While talking to Dara Corai: So how're your puffles.? Dara: Good! Hows Surray and Terry Corai: Somehow Terry got sick from soap and Surray got very sick from someone stuffing gum down his throat Terry coughs, embarrassed ----------------------------- While talking to Willie Watt Corai: how's Xary? Willie: good, how's Surray Corai: see the above quote please *points at quote on my artical* I cant belive someone make a wipenguin about everything we do! they're typing what I'm saying right now! HEY WHOEVER'S DOING IT STOP! *GETS A CHAIR* Willie: 0_0 Did he just break the fourth wall? Ethan: No ----- "Man it's fun to care for puffles!" "What's wrong Never?" ------ "*beat boxes badly*" ----- "*Beat Boxes*" Never: AHHH!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU BOXING ME!?!??! Ethan: 0_0 He's not boxing you... Never: (Panics) AHH! (Hail comes down sizes of grapefruits, wind picks up, and lights go out) Ethan: NOW I'M GONNA PANIC!!!!!!!! ---- Leez: What are you going to do today? Corai: Have some fun, ensure order, go on an adventure, that sort of thing. What about you? Leez: *snores* --------- Trivia * He has no idea of Surray's evil side. * He doesn't know about Terry's job as a PSA agent. * He is funding the TV show, Von Injoface Lifestyles Exposed, and created a new one called the Living Unki Show. * He tends to enoy Never's Company (being with never, not a company) and is used to his powers, as he's seen it before... * He takes Ninjijan as a role model and idol, and he often trys to be able to find him and Baby N. * The only time he works with Xorai is in Flywish's Army due to being a member. * He seems to love seaweed **He even has two favorite foods (and one favorite drink) ***Seaweed pizza ***Spicy seaweed pizza ***Seaweed juice (don't ask) * He does NOT hate Manny Peng, and does things to scare people from hurting him, like suing them. He'd never go as far to sue, though. * He made a Puffle Fanclub, Its just for fun though. * His theme song is Lets Bounce! from Dance Contest. * Corai is Swiss Ninja's Cousin, since his mother is Swiss Ninja's father's sister (which makes her Swiss Ninja's aunt) **Corai does not belive this. *He's the youngest of his siblings. ** For another thing, he doesn't even know he HAS siblings. *It can be noted that Corai is a Turtlenater, and he can go to edges of hitting people with clubs when they threaten, endanger, etc. TSP. *Corai led a group of penguins to save the creator of Club Penguin from death,with Somebody dieing at the end See also * Dara * Club Penguin * Leez Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Good Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Flywish's Army Category:Family of Corai Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Hochstadt Gang Member Category:Royalty Category:The puffle of life saga